


When I Say Sick Day, I Mean It

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Lena is sick but refuses to go from work. Kara comes by to help her change her mind.





	When I Say Sick Day, I Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in awhile and this idea just kind of popped into my head this morning. Enjoy!

Kara was just stepping out of Snapper’s office after he had dismissed yet another of her article ideas when her phone rang. She answered the call and had the phone pressed up against her ear in a fraction of a second after reading the name of Lena’s assistant on the caller ID. Jess never called her unless there was issue with Lena, and this time was no different. 

“What can I do for you Jess?” She asked, working hard to suppress the alarm that was ringing in the back of her mind. 

“Sorry to bother you in the middle of your work day Ms. Danvers, but we have a bit of a situation over here. How quickly can you get to LCorp?” 

Kara swallowed and crinkled her forehead. “Is Lena okay?” With her super hearing, Kara picked up the sound of a hoarse cough and then the sound of someone blowing their nose coming from behind Lena’s closed door. “Nevermind, I can hear her. I can’t get away right now, but I’ll see if I can get Supergirl to come and get her.” 

On the other side of the phone, Jess rolled her eyes, wondering for the thousandth time how the reporter managed to keep her secret identity from so much of the population. She decided to keep her knowledge to herself and played along. “Thank you, but I’m warning you now, it may take more than Supergirl to get her to take a sick day.” 

Kara smiled. “We’ll see about that.”  
***  
Five minutes later, Kara landed on the balcony outside of Lena’s office and strolled into the door, which was almost always unlocked when the CEO was at work, a fact that Kara and Alex were not entirely pleased with. 

The Super walked up behind the brunette and placed a gentle hand on her elbow, recoiling immediately at the warmth of it. “Oh babe,” She muttered softly, moving around to the front of Lena’s desk where she could get a better look at her girlfriend. 

Her crinkle returned when she saw that Lena, whose skin tone was already incredibly pale appeared to have grown a few shades lighter. On top of that, her nose was bright red and all of her exposed skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

Lena looked up at her with tired eyes. “Jess called you didn’t she?” She asked in a gravely voice.

“Yes, she mentioned something about her stubborn boss showing up to work even though she had a…” Kara paused and put the back of her hand up against Lena’s forehead. “101 degree fever.” 

Lena shook her head and tried to laugh but ended up sending herself into a coughing fit. Kara sped across the room and returned quickly with a glass of water, which Lena graciously accepted. “I’m fine, really. You can go back to work, I know you have an article due today.” 

“Lena, please let me take you home. It may feel like it now, but I promise that the world will not end if you take one day off. You can trust me on that one.” 

The CEO attempted to respond but found herself coughing again. When she calmed down, she tried again. “Fine, but at least let me bring my laptop so I can answer some emails.” 

“Nope, when I say sick day, I mean it. No laptop, no phones just cuddling up on the couch under a pile of blankets, watching Disney movies and eating chicken noodle soup.” 

Lena sighed, there was no arguing with the girl of steel. “Okay.” 

Kara’s face lit up and she kissed Lena on the top of the head. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr https://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/


End file.
